


Never Going To Let You Go

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication, Sweet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: After an encounter with Iruka went wrong, Kakashi has something he wants to say.But will Iruka accept his words?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Never Going To Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Something small I wrote because I just reached a milestone of 100 followers on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kakairushrine) account!

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Kakashi stiffened, and his heart began to race when he finally heard Iruka's voice - it held no hints about his thoughts on their last encounter; and that made him even more nervous. Were they still on good terms, or did Iruka just have a really good poker face?

Whatever the case, Kakashi was here now, and he had to talk to Iruka while he had the courage.

He took one last look at the quietening streets, and then pulled his mask down to speak.

“Do you mind if I come in?” He asked anxiously. “It, uh, won’t take long.”

“Sure.” Iruka said impassively, stepping to the side to let Kakashi into his home. 

After the day he’d had, he really wasn’t in the mood for visitors, especially Kakashi; but he never visited unless it was important, so Iruka decided to invite him in. Shortly after, he’d shut the door after Kakashi entered, and followed him to the living room, which was dimly lit and set up for marking homework while watching TV.

“What did you want to see me for?” He asked, standing in the middle of the room, casually crossing his arms.

“It’s about today…” Kakashi began hesitantly. “When we, um, nearly kissed…”

“Oh...” Iruka faltered, feeling his heart sink. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Kakashi in, after all...

"Yeah, I know... And I want to apologise for that." Kakashi said, shifting nervously in place.

"I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing." He said. “When I got close to you, I panicked; and it wasn’t until after I left that I realised what kind of message that would send; and –”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Iruka interrupted dispiritedly. “You didn’t mean to be so harsh when you turned me down.” 

“God, no, Ru, that’s not what I meant at all!” Kakashi murmured, distraughtly running a hand through his hair. “I intended to kiss you - I really wanted to, but I chickened out at the last second, and ran off, making it seem like I wasn’t interested, instead; and I just wanted to – mmph!”

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Iruka's lips against his; and his heart fluttered wildly as he melted into the kiss. His hands found their way to Iruka's sides and settled on his waist; and Iruka's fingers, already gripping his chest, slowly curled into his shirt as though he intended to hold on and never let go.

Kakashi pressed into the kiss tenderly, already lost in the moment, savouring the feeling of Iruka so close against him; and time stood still as he discovered his taste. Kakashi had no words to describe how right it felt, how being with Iruka like this made him feel so complete; and it only confirmed just how much he wanted him, nay, how much he _ needed _ him.

With just one kiss, Iruka had tied Kakashi's feelings all together and made him fall truly, madly, completely in love with him. He could clearly see a future with him, and would do everything he could to make it work, to make Iruka as happy as he made him; because he was worth it. Iruka was worth everything he had.   


Kakashi didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly he could feel Iruka slowly pulling away; and soon he was gazing amorously into his eyes, his cheeks painted red with the blush he'd come to love.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say you want to kiss me?" Iruka murmured.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said shyly, feeling his face grow hot.

"Don't be." Iruka replied softly, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "It was worth the wait."

"Mm... But after this, I can't wait any longer."

Kakashi took a deep breath, mustering up the last of his courage.

"Ru, will you be my boyfriend?"

Iruka hooked his arms around Kakashi's neck, and planted another kiss on his lips.  


"I think you already know the answer to that." He said, smiling fondly. "Don’t you?"

“I want to hear you say it.” Kakashi murmured, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair away from Iruka’s face as he got lost in his affectionate gaze.

“Yes, Kakashi.” Iruka hummed softly.  “I’m all yours, for as long as you want me.”

"Good." Kakashi pressed his lips on Iruka's. 

"I'm never going to let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
